The Fault of Angels
by Candyfairey
Summary: 17 year old Abigail Grace Winchester is the younger half-sister of Sam and Dean. When Sam and Dean come for a visit they get devastating news and a certain mischief making archangel visits Abby often. Friends may become something more if a certain angel wasn't so stubborn. Relationships are tested, trust is broken and hearts are sure to be shattered. Gabriel/OC. Sisfic.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

**AN: Woot! My first Supernatural fic! I've read so many great ones and I've been hankering to write one for a while so here goes! Please review and enjoy!**

**Playlist:**

**Radiohead-Everything in its Right Place**

**Ratt-Round and Round**

Chapter One-Surprise

A seventeen year old Dean and thirteen year old Sam were playing cards with cartoons on in the background while their dad and Bobby Singer talked in Bobby's study.

There was a knock at the door and Dean got up to get it.

"No cheating Sammy!" he yelled as he made his way to the door.

Sam just shook his head.

Dean opened the door, a look of confusion on his face at first. He looked down as he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Is this Bobby Singer's house?" a little girl asked.

She looked up at him with green eyes that looked eerily like his. She had dark brown curls that went passed her shoulders and she wore a Pocahontas backpack and was clutching a small stuffed dragon.

"Uh, yeah." Dean knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "Are you lost?"

She shook her head. "You said this was Bobby Singer's house," she said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know Bobby?" Dean's brow furrowed. He was wondering how a little girl knew who Bobby was. He looked out into the yard but didn't see anyone else except for a taxi just leaving the driveway.

"I don't. Will you just let me in Mr." she said, stomping her foot.

Dean laughed and stood up, grabbing her hand. "Come on little miss."

Dean shut the door after she came in and he led her to Bobby's study.

"Who's that?" Sam asked looking away from the TV.

Dean just shrugged and Sam got up to follow them.

When they reached the study Dean was opening his mouth to speak when the little girl let out a squeal.

"Daddy!" she dropped her dragon and ran to John. His face held his shock at seeing the little girl.

Bobby, Sam and Dean all wore shocked expressions as well, all of them glued to John as he held out his arms for the little girl.

No, it couldn't be, Dean thought. But then again she had green eyes just like his. But how could this be? All his dad did was hunt. He didn't have time to be with women, let alone have another kid.

He watched as John pulled the little girl up into his lap.

John placed a kiss on her forehead before asking "Abigail what are you doing here?"

"Mommy sent me." She said like he should've known that already.

"Is she here?" he looked up at the doorway then back down at her.

Abigail shook her head.

"How did you get here then?"

"Mommy." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "See?" She held it out for him and he took it.

It was Bobby's address.

She got down from John's lap and took off her backpack. She reached into it and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Why would she give you this address and all this money?" John's brows were knitted together in worry. He'd told Abigail's mom this address but only for an emergency. Being a hunter, someone or something could find out about them and he didn't want them to be unable to get help or reach him.

"Mommy took me to the bus station and put me on a bus. She told me once I got here to take a taxi to this address," she smiled and put her hands on her little hips, clearly proud of herself.

"She said I had to leave. That it wasn't safe and I had to find Daddy. She said she was going away for a while."

John exchanged a glance with Bobby, who still wore a look of shock as he watched the pair of them.

"Do you know where she went?"

Abigail shook her head. "No but I think she was sick. She wasn't acting like herself."

"What do you mean?" John's expression was now even more worried.

"She would look at me and start yelling and crying and tell me to go away. I didn't do anything wrong Daddy I promise."

"I know," he said. "Sam why don't you take Abigail upstairs and play for a little while okay?"

Sam nodded although he looked unhappy. He walked up to Abigail. "Hi Abigail I'm Sam. Do you want to play?"

Abigail smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam's legs. "Yes Sam, are you gonna be my friend."

"Uh, yeah, come on," he said, peeling her off him and leading her out of the study.

The study was filled with a tense silence until they heard the door upstairs slam much harder than was necessary.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!" Dean roared, furious.

John stood up, crossed the room in one stride and had his face in Dean's. "Don't you dare talk to your father like that."

"John, what the hell?" Bobby said in a regular tone of voice.

John sighed and turned to Bobby. "I never meant for it to happen. It was a one night stand. Her mother got hold of me a year later. The least I could do was see Abigail."

"Abigail? And how often have you seen her since?" Dean asked.

"A few times every year, usually when I drop you boys off here."

"So all those times you didn't have a hunt you were playing daddy to some little girl!"

"Dean," John warned.

Dean wasn't having any of it. "So a few weeks ago when you left Sam with me after that hunt?"

John nodded.

Dean lost it, turning and punching a wall.

"Hey boy!" Bobby warned.

Dean turned back around to face John. "How could you do this to me and Sam? How could you betray mom like this!?"

"Dean, I said…"

Dean cut him off. "I know it was a 'one night stand.' That's no excuse dad! You make me and Sam hunt, live a life on the road without a home but she gets to have a normal life!? She gets the side of you that we rarely see!? How you kissed her on the forehead! When's the last time you hugged Sam huh!? Or me even!?"

"Dean really? I've given you boys the best I can. She has a mom to take care of her. If I didn't have to bring her into this life then I wasn't going to."

"Nice to know how you feel about me and Sam dad," he spat the last word out and left.

He grabbed the keys to the impala and slammed the front door.


	2. Chapter 2 Deanny

**AN: Okay so these first few chapters will establish Abigail's relationship with the boys from the beginning then they'll go into the episode Tall Tales. Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural only the OC Abigail Grace.**

**Playlist:  
Ashes Remain-Right Here**

**ACDC-Back In Black**

Chapter Two-Deanny

When Dean got back a few hours later he didn't say anything to his dad. He'd done a lot of thinking. He was pissed at his dad but he wasn't about to take it out on his newfound little half-sister. None of this was her fault and by the sound of it she probably wouldn't see her mom again.

As he entered the living room his dad called out to him. He greeted his teeth and turned to face him.

"Dean, Bobby and I are heading out to check on Abigail's mom. I need you to stay here and watch her and Sam."

"Dad," Dean started.

"We'll talk about this later Dean."

And with that John was out the door. Bobby gave Dean a sympathetic look before closing the door behind him. Dean huffed and went to find Sam and Abigail.

When he entered Sam's room, Sam was lying in bed reading a comic book.

"Where's Abigail?" Dean asked looking around the room but not seeing her.

Sam shrugged. "I told her we were playing hide and seek. She's been hiding for an hour."

"Sam, that's not funny. Look dad and Bobby just left to check on Abigail's mom."

Sam just shrugged not bothering to look up from his comic books.

Dean knew this was going to be hard on Sam. If Abigail stayed with them he wouldn't be the baby anymore.

Dean slammed the door and went to find Abigail. He called her name as he headed downstairs.

"Abigail!"

He heard a noise coming from the living room and found her crawling out from behind a stuffed armchair. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"Sam was supposed to find me but he forgot about me. He's not my friend. He's mean."

"Yeah but I'll tell you what?" Dean said squatting down.

"What?" she asked, walking up to him, her face still showing her hurt at Sam.

"I'll be your friend," he smiled at her.

She beamed back. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"You promise you won't forget about me when we play hide and seek?"

"I promise," he held up a hand and folded all of his fingers into a fist except for his pinky. "Pinky promise."

Her face lit up even more and she held up her hand just like his, pinky up. "Pinky promises are sacred you know," she said.

He laughed. "I know," and wrapped his pinky around hers. "I pinky promise to be your friend and to never forget about you when we play hide and seek."

"I pinky promise to be the bestest friend you ever had and I won't forget you when we play hide and seek either."

Dean laughed and pulled her in for a hug. He was still kind of in shock that he had a little sister. Although as far as he could tell it wouldn't be any different than taking care of Sam all these years. 'Thank goodness she was out of the diaper stage,' he thought.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She nodded.

He stood up and yelled for Sam.

Sam came loping down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"We're going out for dinner, get your jacket." Sam looked unhappy but knew to do what he was told.

"Where's your jacket Abigail?" Dean asked.

"In my bag," she said. She went over to it and unzipped it. "Where's daddy?"

"He and your uncle Bobby went on a trip. They'll be back soon."

When Sam came back downstairs Dean was helping Abigail into her blue jean jacket. He rolled his eyes.

After locking up Bobby's they got into the impala with Abigail in the back.

Halfway to town ACDC's Back in Black started playing and Abigail squealed.

"I love ACDC! Turn it up Deanny!"

Dean went into a fit of laughter. "Oh you are definitely a Winchester," he said while turning it up. He said nothing about her sudden little nickname for him but saw Sam smirk out of the corner of his eye.

They were eating at a local burger joint. Dean was getting more surprised every hour. Abigail ordered a burger off the kid's menu the same as his with lettuce, tomato and even onions. He'd never heard of a six year old eating onions.

As she sipped from her coke she choked a bit, coughing. Sam had kicked her from under the table. He didn't like this at all. Suddenly he had a sister. He gathered that his dad had been spending time with her. How else would she have recognized him? And now she and Dean had buddied up, making him jealous.

"Whoa there little miss," Dean said, taking the glass from her little hands. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Sam kicked me."

Dean looked to Sam. "Apologize."

Sam huffed and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Sam," Dean warned, not unlike the way his father warned him earlier.

"Sorry," he said, although he obviously didn't mean it.

Dean nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get from Sam. He understood how Sam was feeling but he didn't like that he was taking it out on Abigail. He'd have to have a talk with him later.

When they got back to Bobby's Abigail was yawning. When Dean and Sam settled down to watch TV she climbed into Dean's lap and quickly fell asleep.

"Looks like you've got a new best friend Deanny," Sam said.

"Sam." Dean sighed. "Look I know how you feel…"

"No you don't!" Sam jumped up.

"Sam, sit down and listen to what I have to say." Dean said it calmly but fixed Sam with a stern gaze.

Sam rolled his eyes and plopped back down.

"Look Sam, I'm just as taken aback by this as you are and I know you aren't happy about it but you can't take it out on her. This isn't her fault. Now you can either be a good big brother and be nice or have her grow up thinking you're a jackass."

Sam looked at his sneakers. Dean was right, of course. He looked up at Abigail sleeping on Dean's lap. Her head was resting on his ribs and every once in a while she'd make a little noise or readjust. She was pretty adorable and it wasn't like she had been mean to him. In fact she said she wanted him to be her friend.

"Alright I'll be nicer but I'm still not happy," Sam said.

"That's the Sammy I know," Dean smiled at him and mussed up his hair.

"Aw man Dean," Sam swatted his hand away and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night Sam."


	3. Chapter 3 Normalcy and Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own, so no suing please. **

**Playlist:**

**Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars-Safe & Sound**

**Fever Ray-When I Grow Up**

Chapter 3 Normalcy and Truth

The next morning Bobby and John were back when Dean woke up. He'd taken Abigail upstairs to his and Sam's designated room when they stayed at Bobby's and let her sleep with him. He thought about putting her in Bobby's other spare bedroom but had second thoughts as to how she would react when she woke up in a strange room.

Bobby, John and Dean sat around the kitchen table.

"So she's gone?"

"We think, well we're pretty sure it was a hell-hound," Bobby said.

"A hell-hound?" Dean asked.

"They're like Hell's guard dogs, sort of. When the time is up on your deal they fetch you," Bobby explained.

"So what did she make a deal for? And how long ago?" Dean asked.

"We don't know. We looked all over that place but found nothing," John said.

"So…did you love her?"

All three men turned around to look at Sam. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Abigail's mom?"

"No Sam. I barely knew her. But sometimes things happen," John answered.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you love Abigail?"

John actually smiled and a small laugh slipped out. He reached an arm out and pulled Sam to him, wrapping his arms around his son. "Yes, I do, just as much as I love you and Dean. I'm going to be looking to you two to help look out for her. You think you can handle that?"

Sam nodded and smiled. He threw his arms around John's neck. "I love you too dad."

Dean smiled at them, glad his dad was showing Sam that he loved him. They both knew he loved his kids but sometimes he got so caught up in hunting they felt overlooked.

"Bobby and I have talked and we've decided that it would be best to leave Abigail here. If he has to leave on a case then she can stay with Rufus. Now Sam," John looked at Sam, his arm still wrapped around him. "I'm going to leave you hear for a few weeks with your sister okay?"

"You're my brother?"

Once again everyone turned to look at the next person who came into the kitchen and asked a question. Dean picked Abigail up and sat her in the chair next to him.

"That's right little miss. You, me and Sammy have the same dad."

She furrowed her brows for a minute. "But we don't have the same mommy?"

Dean shook his head. Abigail nodded. "That makes sense. I've never seen you two at mommy's house before." She turned to look at John. "Where is mommy?"

Everyone tensed up. John had never been one to beat around the bush with his boys and he wasn't about to start that with Abigail.

"Mommy's gone," John said flatly.

"I know that but when is she coming back?"

"She's not. You're mommy's passed away."

"You mean she's in heaven?"

John nodded.

"NO! Mommy said she was just going away for a while! You're lying! I don't like liars!" She hopped down from the chair and ran from the kitchen.

John sighed and went to go talk to her.

He found her out back on the steps. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey kiddo, everything will be alright. You're mom loved you more than anything but sometimes things happen. Just know it's not your fault."

She sniffled, tears and snot wetting his shirt.

"It's not fair. My mommy was the best. Why did she die?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes bright from tears.

He sighed. "I don't know. But I'll find out. I promise. You know Sam and Dean…" he paused, taking a deep breath. It still pained him to talk or even think about this but he knew it might help comfort her a little. "They lost their mom when they were little too. They know how you feel. You're not alone kiddo. You have me and Dean and Sam and Uncle Bobby and Uncle Rufus. We're all here for you and we're going to look out for you, okay?"

Abigail nodded and hugged him. "Who's uncle Rufus?"

~O.o~

She was still crying afterwards but now she understood. She was in the chair next to Dean while everyone ate breakfast. Dean, once again, was surprised at her. She asked for mushrooms in her omelet of all things. Dean chuckled at her.

"You are the weirdest little kid ever," he joked, poking her in the side and causing her to squeal and squirm away from him. This caused her to accidently poke him with her fork and he yelped.

Everyone laughed and Abigail beamed, proud that she was the cause of the laughter.

A few days later John and Dean said their goodbyes. They were headed a few states over where John got wind of a case.

"Bye daddy," she hugged John. "Be careful. I see that knife in your jacket."

John was taken aback for moment and then laughed. "Don't worry, daddy's always careful. You be good for your uncle Bobby now."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Next Dean bent down for a hug. "Okay little miss. I'll see you soon."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Dean held up his pinky and wrapped it around her small one.

"Okay Dean, bye," she hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

~O.o~

The years went by pretty much the same.

Sometimes John would leave Sam at Bobby's with Abigail but as they each got older he did that less and less. John had ultimately decided to keep Abigail away from hunting for as long as possible.

She was enrolled in the local school where Bobby dropped her off and picked her up. There were days where she would be surprised when John and Dean, and Sam too if he was with them, would pick her up. They never stayed too long though as John was always looking for his next case.

As the years passed she picked up on a lot of things. She'd overhear conversations about vampires and shifters and demons.

She started sneaking books from Bobby's study, staying up to read them under the covers with a flashlight. They fascinated her more than they frightened her.

As she learned and heard more she couldn't help but feel that they were all hiding something from her.

It was the last day of her sixth grade year and when she headed out to the car riders area she smiled when she saw the Impala. She ran to it and was greeted by John, Dean and Sam.

After hugging each of them and telling them how much she missed them they rode to Bobby's. The whole way they asked her questions about the past few months they'd missed.

"Well I made the honor roll and next year my counselor has me signed up for honor's classes!"

"That's great!" Sam said enthusiastically. He was a bit jealous that she got to stay in one place, at one school when he didn't.

"Thanks, I think I want to go to college to be a nurse," she told them in that matter-of-fact tone of hers.

She missed the tense looks on John and Dean's faces. They knew that may not be a possibility. She was going to learn about hunting one day and being a Winchester it was inevitable she would be pulled into it one day. Dean didn't like the thought of his baby sister taking on the things they hunted.

That night while they all sat around the table eating pizza Abigail decided to speak up.

"What exactly are you guys hiding from me?"

The others stopped mid chew and Bobby almost spit out his beer.

No one said anything so she continued. "I've overheard Bobby talking about stuff on the phone or talking with you guys. I've read at least half the books in Bobby's study." At that Bobby looked surprised. He had no clue she was borrowing his books.

"And it's weird how Sam and Dean almost always get to go with you but I don't. And you guys carry knives on you. I want to know the truth. And I want to know what really happened to my mom."


End file.
